1. Field
The present disclosure relates to percutaneous surgery access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Percutaneous access is a commonly used step for the treatment and or testing of a variety of diseases and conditions in a plethora of surgical and clinical procedures. An initial step in many forms of percutaneous surgery is the insertion of a wire for later access into the inner portion of a lumen, space, viscous, or organ. An example of this type of access could be placement of a needle through the skin into the kidney for access into one of the calyces of the kidney. This step of the percutaneous procedure is often one of the most difficult steps and often requires real-time, imaging guidance with ultrasound, CT, or fluoroscopy.